Resurface
by Lissa88
Summary: After a young boy is found dead, Eddie’s murder comes back into light and a lot of mixed emotions resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**Resurface**

**By Lissa**

Summary: After a young boy is found dead, Eddie's murder comes back into light and a lot of mixed emotions resurface.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are! Okay, yeah, I wished upon my star, it didn't happen. Thank you Mr. Disney for lying to me and crushing my dreams... I don't own them.

Spoilers: None really, but there's a reference to the season 6 spoilers that say we're getting a new DNA lab tech, Wendy.

Chapter 1

Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders walked from the parking lot and onto the beach of Lake Meade. They headed for where the officers were huddled. The police officers cleared a path when they saw the CSIs coming and they saw David next to the body of the little boy, taking down notes.

"David." Grissom greeted.

"Hello." he greeted back. "So, no ID, he was caught on a fishing line. There's no decomposition. I'd say he's been in the water for less then 24 hours." David finished, got up and let Greg and Grissom go to work. Greg began taking pictures of the body as Grissom scanned the crime scene for evidence. As soon as Greg got all his shots he gave the assistant coroners the go ahead to take the body back to the lab.

"Okay, guys, you can take him."

"Greg, I'm gonna go back with the body. Stay here and process the scene, okay?" Grissom told him, walking away from the scene and towards his Denali.

"You got it." Greg gave a thumbs up and went back to work.

* * *

"Hey Doc." Grissom greeted Doctor Robbins as he finished up the autopsy on the little boy.

"Hello." he greeted back.

"So, we got an ID yet?"

"Nope, I sent him prints and blood over to the lab." he responded.

"So, cause of death is drowning I presume?"

"Nope. There was no water in his lungs. This boy suffered cardiac arrest." Grissom was very confused.

"Cardiac arrest? Did he have a medical condition?" He asked curiously.

"No, other then his heart stopping he was in perfect health. I found no problems, he's a normal little boy."

"How does a little boy's heart just stop? This child couldn't have been more then 6 years old."

"Well, it made me wonder too until I saw this." Robbins opened the boy's eyelid gently with his words.

"Petechia are glazed over..." Grissom said to himself. Robbins nodded.

"Hmm. That's why I sent a blood sample over to trace. The rest is up to them."

* * *

"Hey Jaqs." Greg greeted Jaqui Franco in the print lab while she looked in a microscope. She lifted her head when she heard him enter.

"Don't call me that." She said.

"Sorry. So, you got anything on the little boy?"

"Unfortunately, no. You'll probably want to go check DNA for that."

"Thanks anyway." Greg said and walked from the print lab then spotted Grissom. "Hey, Grissom!" Grissom stopped walking when he heard Greg yell his name.

"Did Jaqui find anything on the boy's prints?" Grissom asked, letting Greg catch up with him in the hall and they continued walking.

"No, she didn't find anything. It's all up on his DNA now. I was just about to go check."

"Did you find anything else at the scene?"

"No, no signs of a struggle around the lake. I'm thinking it was just a dump job. What was the cause of death?"

"Cardiac arrest. Robbins sent a sample of his blood to tox. You go check that out and I'll go check DNA."

"Sure thing, boss." Greg replied and they went their separate ways. Grissom entered the DNA lab where Wendy, the new lab tech, looked swamped with work.

"Well hello, Wendy. And how are things going here?" Grissom said cheerfully. She looked up and gave him a look that said "How does it look like things are going?" He backed away from the subject and got to his point. "Did you happen to get an ID on the boy's blood that we sent over?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I didn't get to it yet. I'm a little busy, 20 people were found dead from a day shift case, but I'm just finishing up. I can run it now."

"Thank you." He said. She began processing the boy's blood sample then ran it through CODIS. After a few minutes, something popped up.

"Okay, no ID, but getting there." She read off of the screen. "This boy has 7 alleles in common with a man who was killed 2 years ago."

"What's the name?"

"Eddie Willows." She read off and Grissom's face went pale and his eyes wide. Wendy noted his odd reaction to the name. "You know him?"

"Run it through again, try and find the mother." He said firmly after a few moments of shock. He began to walk from the lab and Wendy stopped him.

"Grissom-" she began. Grissom interrupted her.

"Keep this to yourself Wendy. I don't want you telling anyone." He told her then left the lab and into the corridor. He then saw Catherine briskly walking by in a white lab coat. "Cath." he said. "We need to talk." He told her, approaching her. She began to walk away.

"I'm late for an autopsy, Gil. I'm sure it can wait til later."

"It's important."

"And my autopsy isn't?" She continued to walk away from him.

"We may have found a new lead in Eddie's case." He yelled out to her. This caused her to stop walking. She slowly turned around to face him with a surprised look on her face. She walked towards him looking confused.

"You found a new lead?" She asked. He nodded and she looked even more shocked now, not believing this was happening.

Eddie's case was being reopened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gil and Catherine were sitting in the breakroom and talking quietly.

"So you're telling me Eddie has... had another kid?" Catherine asked and Gil nodded. "Well, how old is he? Who's the mother? How did you find this out?" She pounded him with questions. "Did he have this kid when we were still married?"

"We don't know a lot about him right now. Just that he's about 5 or 6 and that he shares some chromosomes with Eddie. So, no, he probably had the kid while you were getting your divorce." He answered.

"And the mother is?"

"We don't know yet."

"Well, where is this kid?"

"In the morgue."

"He's dead?" She asked, suprised.

"Yes." he responded.

"Um... can-can I see him?" She asked softly.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked, cautiously.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She told him, beginning to sound annoyed.

"Look, Cath, this is your ex's little boy, your daughter's brother... and he's dead."

"I just want to see him, okay?"

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and they began their walk to the coroner's office. "Hey Doc, where's the little boy at?" Gil asked as they entered the morgue. Doctor Robbins pointed to the drawer across the room and Catherine walked over. They all observed her like she was their specimen as she opened the door and looked gravely at the little boy's body. Robbins and David looked curiously at Gil, who just shrugged and went back to watching her watch the boy. After a few moments of thickening silence, Catherine looked up at the men in the room, then walked out the door quickly and without a word. Grissom followed her and found her in her office, sitting and biting her right index finger nail in thought. "Catherine." He said.

"So, how's this little boy's death a lead in my husband's case?"

"Ex-husband." He corrected her, wondering why she referred to him as 'her husband.'

"How is it a new lead, Gil?" She repeated firmly.

"Well, as you know, we're trying to find the mother."

"And that would be a new lead... how?" She asked, irritated.

"She may have some information." He replied.

"'May' being the key word here. If you think about it, she probably doesn't have any information."

"Catherine, I said we 'may' have a new lead. Not that we did."

"Then why did you bother me with it?" She answered coldly and walked from her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers:** Pretty major _Who Are You?_ references.

Chapter 3

"Wendy, did you find the mother?" Grissom asked, walking into the DNA lab.

"Yeah, I did actually." She took the piece of paper from the printer and read off the name. "April Lewis. She was involved in a rape case 5 years back." He took the paper from her and examined it carefully.

"Thanks."He said and left the lab.

* * *

"Miss Lewis, are you alright? Can I get you anything, maybe a glass of water?" Nick asked April Lewis as she sobbed hysterically in the waiting area of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." She said, wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Miss Lewis, were you aware that your son was missing?" Sara asked.

"No, no, I thought he was at my friend's apartment, playing with her little girl. He goes down there a lot. She lives just a few doors down from us." She replied.

"And where were you at?" Sara asked her.

"I was asleep. I, uh, work nights at this diner. Under the table."

"Are you aware that Andy's father was killed a couple of year's ago?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I heard about that on the news. Did you ever catch the guy that did it?"

"No, that's why you're here." Sara told her. "Did you have a grudge, a fight going on with Eddie Willows?"

"You think I killed Eddie?" She asked, surprised at the accusation.

"We didn't say that, it's just a question." Nick said.

"I can't believe you're questioning me about Eddie's death when my son just died!" She yelled.

"Miss Lewis..." Nick began but she cut him off.

"Save it. I want a lawyer." She told them and walked out of the waiting area.

"Well, that went great." Sara said, sarcastically. Catherine walked into the waiting area where Nick and Sara were sitting and gestured to the hallway.

"What was she doing here?" Catherine asked.

"You know her?" Nick said.

"Yeah. She tried to bust Eddie on rape a few years back." Nick and Sara glanced at each other as the same thought went through their minds. "What?"

"That's the little boy's mother." Sara told her.

"She is the little boy's mother?... There's got to be something wrong, I investigated this case 5 years ago, she used a birth control patch."

"Well, Cath, those aren't always 100 protective." Nick responded.

"Catherine, Eddie didn't rape her, so why did she try and frame him?" Sara asked.

"He promised her something and couldn't produce. He, uh, did a lot of that to women."

"So we've got motive." Nick said.

"Yeah. But why would she wait so long to kill him? He was killed 3 years after that." Sara replied.

"But there's another factor." Catherine said. "The kid."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Catherine fixed her hair and put her jacket on in front of the mirror in her locker. She closed it as Warrick walked into the locker room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said back. She began to head for the door when Warrick's words stopped her.

"So, Cath, where you been?" He asked, as he changed from his tennis shoes into his work boots. She looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? I've been here."

"Have you? Cause if I remember correctly, we're working a case together." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Warrick, I'm sorry. I've just been busy."

"Yeah, working on a case that isn't yours." She shot him a nasty look from his attitude. "Look, Cath, I know Eddie's case is reopening and I know you want to be a part of it, but _we _have an ongoing case that I would like some help on."

"You're absolutely right. I _should _be working on this case with you." She replied.

"Great, we have a suspect out in Henderson, let's go."

"Warrick, I just... can't. Not right now." Catherine turned her head and saw Greg in the hallway and walking into Grissom's office.

"Catherine, you just said-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, cutting him off and rushed out of the locker room.

"Catherine!" He yelled after her but she already disappeared into the corridor.

Greg walked into Grissom's office carrying a file and placed it in front of him on his desk.

"We've got motive." He told Gil. Catherine walked into Grissom's office as well, hearing this.

"We certainly do. April Lewis tried to frame Eddie 5 years ago." Catherine said as Gil perused the file Greg had given him and peered over the file at her information.

"She also sued him for child support in September of 2003." Greg replied.

"So she framed him and sued him?" Grissom asked.

"Tried to frame." Catherine corrected.

"And _tried _to sue." Greg also corrected him. "She was unsuccessful. The jury ruled in his favor."

"So he seduced her, made empty promises, got her pregnant and didn't pay for his kid. Sounds like she's guilty to me."

"Guilty of what? We don't know she's guilty of anything yet."

"You've gotta be kidding. The motive doesn't get any better than this." She said, becoming frustrated.

"Plenty of motive, yes. Evidence to back it up? You have none."

"What about the court records? She lost he won." She argued.

"They're evidence that she sued him, not evidence that she killed him."

"Then get a warrant and find some evidence!" She yelled.

"We don't have any evidence _to _get a warrant Catherine!" He screamed back.

"She framed him, she sued him, her son was found dead in a lake! What more evidence could you want!" Greg stared at their heated conversation, quiet and still as a rock. Gil and Catherine held their intense gazes and then Grissom dismissed Greg.

"Greg, could I talk to Catherine alone, please?" He said, angrily, and Greg quickly retreated from his office, afraid of getting caught in the crossfire. "Catherine, why are you acting like this?"

"April Lewis is going to slip right out of your hands if you don't catch her now!"

"No she isn't! Let us find some evidence, these things take time, Catherine. We can't bring her in if we have no evidence, she'll be gone within 24 hours!" She scoffed loudly and headed for the hallway. "Sit down Catherine." He said firmly, but not yet raising his voice. She stopped and turned around, but didn't take a seat. "I said, sit down!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. She jumped at his volume and slowly took a seat by his desk. Grissom walked over and closed the office door, ignoring the glances he got from the lab techs and employees in the hallway, and then began pacing the floor. "I talked to Warrick. He told me you've been neglecting your case."

"God, what is it with all of you? I'm busy, I wouldn't go as far to say I've been 'neglecting' anything."

"I think it'd be safe to say you're _neglecting_ a lot of things! Not only your case, but plenty of other things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Cath? You have bags under your eyes, you're pale, this case has been going on for 2 days now and it's obvious you haven't eaten, you haven't slept, you haven't showered, you haven't been home. You're neglecting your responsibilities to yourself, to your job and to your family."

"Your daughter didn't almost die, okay? She didn't put your daughter is so much danger that it almost killed her!"

"You think this is about Lindsey? This isn't about Lindsey at all!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She screamed.

"Oh, I don't? Lindsey is fine, Catherine. This happened over 2 years ago and Lindsey is fine. Your daughter isn't the issue here, Cath, it's Eddie!"

"How is it about Eddie? I divorced Eddie, Eddie is dead, Eddiewas an ass!"

"But you still love him!" He yelled and a silence swept over both of them. They both took deep breaths from their lack of air while screaming at each other. Gil's tone became much softer now. "Lindsey survived, Catherine. Eddie didn't. Lindsey is alive. He's dead. This isn't about revenge for Lindsey. It's about revenge for Eddie... because you still love him."

"He's dead." She stated.

"That doesn't mean you can't love him."

"I just want some closure... it has nothing to do with love."

"Well, I think it has everything to do with love." She scoffed in response and got up from her chair.

"I don't have to take this." Her response was filled with attitude. She turned and stepped towards the door.

"Walking away again, Catherine?" She turned and looked at him. "You seem to be doing a lot of that lately. You're getting rather good at it." She chuckled and gave him the meanest glare she could ever muster.

"Look who's talking." She replied coldly and left his office with a slam of the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. Life got in the way (that and laziness).

Extra disclaimer: Don't know if I need this or not but I don't own Tylenol. Haha, I'd be a rich woman if I did.

Chapter 5

Michael, the toxicology lab tech, saw Sara walk by the doorway in the corridor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He jumped up and stuck his head out the door, calling out to her. "Hey Sara! I got the results back from your kid in the lake," he said and went back into his lab. Sara turned around and followed him. He grabbed the results from the printer and handed them to Sara. She read off from the paper. "C8/H9/NO2? What is that?"

"Tylenol."

"Tylenol, well, that's not that unusual. Did he overdose?"

"Oh, hell yes," he answered. "200 milligrams."

"200 milligrams! That's practically an entire bottle!" She replied, shocked.

"Yep." Sara stared at the paper and shock her head in silence. Then she looked back at Michael. "Thanks, Mike," She said gravely and went back into the corridor. Catherine spotted Sara in the hallway and strolled up next to her.

"What do we got?" she asked.

"The kid definitely overdosed. He had a bottle's worth of Tylenol in his bloodstream," she told her, handing her the lab results. Catherine scanned her eyes over the paper.

"Well, Tylenol is easy enough to get and cheap enough. Now we just need proof the mother was the one who did it."

"Catherine, you're getting ahead of me here. We don't have evidence the mother is the one who gave it to him, we don't even have evidence the mother owns any Tylenol in her home."

"So get a warrant," she responded.

"Get a warrant to find a bottle of Tylenol? Think about the type of drug you're dealing with here. Who in this world doesn't buy Tylenol? Anyone could've drugged him."

"Well, we need to get evidence that she is the one who did it!"

"Catherine, what proof do you have of that? None! You're out in left field while I'm still on the pitcher's mound! What if April Lewis didn't kill her son? What if she didn't kill Eddie? Have you even considered these?"

"I know she killed both of them."

"How! There's no evidence to support it!" Sara screamed.

"I just know." Sara let out a deep breath and calmed down.

"Catherine, you shouldn't be here, okay? You should just go home."

"I need to know what's going on with this case, Sara."

"No, you need to go home. It's not even your case. You've been obsessively following this case, you need to take a break from it." Catherine crossed her arms and stared away, ignoring Sara. "Cath, I'll keep you updated, alright?" When she didn't answer, Sara sighed and walked away. Catherine paced the hallway back and forth. David and another assistant coroner came through the hallway with a body on their way to the morgue.

"Excuse us, Catherine." David said politely.

"Oh, sorry." Catherine said in a whisper. She began to pace the hallway again. A couple of lab techs tried to walk past and the preoccuppied Catherine didnt notice them. She slammed right into them, knocking the papers out of their hands. "I'm so sorry." She said, and knelt down to help them pick up the scattered papers.

"It's okay, Catherine," one of the lab techs replied, picking up the last of the papers. They stood up and went on there way. Catherine leaned against the hall and wiped the tired from her eyes. When she was done rubbing them, she saw Nick standing in front of her.

"Hi Nick," she said softly.

"Hey Cath... You alright? You don't look so good."

"Why?"

"Cause your eyes are as dark as a raccoon's, you aren't standing up straight, your voice sounds cracked and you just look plain weak," he replied.

"Gee, thanks, Nicky. That's what every woman wants to hear. It's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend," she responded sarcastically.

"I'm just worried is all."

"Well, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."

"Alright... if you insist," he said, concerned.

"Yeah, I do insist," she argued with a snipey attitude lacing her voice. She saw Nick's concern in his eyes and her features softened. "Nick, I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all."

"I can take you home if you want," the Texan offered.

"That's alright, I think I just need some fresh air. I'll, uh, be outside for a few minutes if you need me," She said, and left him watching after her, worried. She walked through the doors of the lab and took a breath of the fresh outdoor air. She thought it'd be nice to see the sun, but the moment she walked outside, the brightness of it gave her a headache. She leaned against the brick wall of the building and massaged her temples. Her headache just increased at that point and she decided to go sit in her car and crank up the AC, trying to get some relief from the Las Vegas heat. She walked to her SUV and removed her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door, climbed in and started up the engine. The hot air coming from the vents turned to cool quickly and Catherine closed her eyes, leaning her head back and enjoying the peace she was getting. Then she heard people outside, talking, and she quietly groaned, forcing her head up and her eyes open. She saw April Lewis and her lawyer, walking through the parking lot and heading for the building.

"They have a warrant to search your purse," Catherine heard April's lawyer's muffled voice say outside of the car. April scoffed loudly.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. My son is dead and the only person they're looking at as the murderer is me!"

"Well, they don't have a whole lot of evidence linking this to you. I'm surprised they somehow obtained a warrant for your purse. They must have had to fight for that one," the lawyer responded.

"I'll catch up to you, okay? I just realized I forgot my... keys. I left my keys in my car."

"Alright. I'll see you in there." Her lawyer walked into the building and April returned to her car. She opened the passanger door and Catherine took her chance. She exited her car and walked over to April.

"April Lewis?" she said as she approached her. April slammed the car door shut in surprise and whipped around to Catherine. She stood there waiting for the stranger to speak up. Catherine quickly too the hint. "I'm Catherine." She extended her hand and April confusedly shook it. "I worked on your case 5 years ago... The one involving Eddie Willows?" An understanding washed over April's face.

"Oh! Oh, wow, you look different."

"Yeah... different hairstyle." She motioned to her head. "So... I heard about your son. I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. "Miss Lewis, if you don't mind my asking, are you sure that Eddie Willows is the father of Andy?"

"Yeah. I had a DNA test done when I took him to court. I lost that case, you know. I lost everything. I lost my job when I got pregnant, I lost my nice little condo, I lost all my money, lost my insurance, lost my car... Now I have this piece of crap." She pointed to her beat-up and dirty Mustang behind her. "I'm on welfare. I couldn't afford to let my little boy go to kindergarten and I was trying to just feed him. I lost everything that ever used to be good in my life and now... now I even lost Andy." A tear pathed its way down April's cheek. She quickly wiped it away and sniffled. She turned back and opened the car door, grabbing her purse. Something fell out of the door and April didn't notice it, but Catherine did. April slammed the door shut again and turned back to Catherine. "And to top it all off I'm being accused of murder. Lucky me, huh? Well, I have to go face the police yet again. Thanks for listening." She forced a smile and walked into the building. Catherine took a cloth out of her pocket and picked up the object on the concrete. It was a medication bottle. She read the brand name: Tylenol.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever AGAIN. I suck at life, does that make up for not writing in so long? Anyway, without further ado:

**Chapter 6**

Catherine practically ran into Grissom's office, slamming the Tylenol bottle onto, then sat in the chair across from him and crossed her arms smugly.

"What's this?" He tipped his head lightly, referencing to the bottle.

"The murder weapon," she replied.

"The murder weapon from my case or from your case? You know, the one you should be working on?"

"I just saved your ass. This was in her car."

"Catherine, it's a Tylenol bottle," he stated, matter-of-factly. "Who in this world doesn't take Tylenol? And what were you doing in her car... without a warrant... on a case that's not yours?"

"It fell out of her car and onto the ground," she explained.

"And you know this how?"

"I was talking to her." Grissom rolled his eyes, let out an annoyed sigh and sat back in his chair, eyeing her.

"Catherine get off this case," he said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose, a migraine quickly finding it's way to his body.

"Gil, just let me work this. Let me run the bottle."

"You can't run the bottle. It's null and void, you aren't on this case."

"Then say you found it."

"You aren't on this case. What don't you understand about that?"

"Grissom - " she began her argument but Grissom cut her off.

"No! I am your boss and for once I am going to put my foot down."

"She killed her own son!"

"Get off this case now, Catherine."

"She killed Eddie!"

"I'll have you suspended," he threatened but it didn't stop her.

"She almost killed Lindsey!"

"Get off this case NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, standing up and yelling down to her. Catherine stared up at him in amazement. "I'm not kidding, Catherine. I'll have you suspended!" She continued to challenge him.

"You wouldn't do that," she replied, standing as well to match his intimidation.

"If you get off this case, no I won't. If you don't, I will."

"I'm not getting off this case."

"Catherine this is your last chance: Are you getting off this case or not?" Catherine pondered the thought for a moment but still held Grissom's angry gaze, making sure he wouldn't know that she was actually feeling threatened.

"Not."

"Alright." He sat back down at his desk. "I don't want you within 100 yards of CSI for the next 48 hours."

"You're bluffing," she responded.

"2 days, no pay."

"Grissom, you cannot be serious..."

"Get out of this building before I have you escorted out," he said in a tough but calm voice. She scoffed and stared at him. He placed his hand on the phone and she took the hint.

"Fine," was all she said and she stormed out of his office.

* * *

Catherine forcefully slammed the door to her home once she reached the inside. She leaned back against it and let her purse fall to the floor. She grabbed the small, empty vase that was sitting on the foyer table and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. She leaned back against the door and tried to control her fury by letting out angry huffs of air. Her heavy breaths of anger quickly turned to heavy breaths of sorrow. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped down to the ground, hugging her knees and sobbing into her arms.

**--------------------------------**

**Sorry it's so short.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Catherine hit her bed with a soft thud, her face landing on the pillow. She hugged it close as her mind went a million miles per hour, thoughts overwhelming her. She succumbed to sleep within a few moments...

* * *

Catherine sat on the bench, smiling at her laughing three-year-old, being pushed on the swings by her husband. She waved to her daughter, who jumped off the swings and ran over to the slide. Eddie and Catherine shared a look before he followed Lindsey, helping her climb the ladder to the slide. Catherine sighed a happy sigh and watched her family lovingly. Her happiness was quickly destroyed when she heard a shot ring through the air and saw Eddie fall to the ground. She jumped up and ran over to the man, huddled in a bleeding mass in the sand on the playground. She looked up at his attacker who was none other than April Lewis. Catherine didn't move, she didn't know what to do. April slowly walked over to where Lindsey was sitting at on the slide and grabbed her. The little girl kicked and struggled against her, but April walked over to the pool by the playground and threw her in. Catherine ran at the speed of sound and jumped into the pool, causing a large splash.

* * *

Catherine awoke with a startle, jumping and falling out of her bed, hitting her head on the corner of her bedside table as a result. She fought her way out of the accumulation of blankets surrounding her and sat up, her hand going to her head. She looked at her hand, which was covered in blood, and grumbled frustratingly. She picked herself up and scurried to the bathroom, where she wet a cloth and began to dab her bleeding wound. She looked up in the mirror, applying pressure to her head, and saw Eddie's reflection in the mirror. Gasping, she whipped around to see no one there. "What is wrong with me!" she screamed loudly and turned back around to look at the mirror. She removed the cloth from her head and looked at her bloodshot eyes, her 2-day old make-up flaking on her face and her skin as pale as a ghost. "What is wrong with me," she repeated in a whisper and continued to stare at her pale complection in the mirror.

* * *

Catherine hung up her jacket and placed her purse in her locker at work. Gil appeared in the doorway and she didn't look up. 

"Still mad at me?" Catherine didn't answer. "Cath, I had to do it."

"I know," she responded quietly. "I'm not mad at you."

"What did you do to your head," he asked, referring to the large bandage she had on her forehead.

"Nothing," she replied and walked past him, out of the locker room. His hand grasping her arm stopped her.

"Come on. I think we need to talk," he said, removing his hand from her arm and placing it on the small of her back, guiding her to his office. He took a seat at his desk and motioned her to sit across from him. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing," she responded, keeping her eyes focused on her lap.

"I want to know what you did to your head," he demanded.

"Can we please leave it alone?"

"No, we can't... What did you do to your head, Catherine?" She moved her eyes from her lap to his eyes. He could see tears forming in them.

"You want to know what I did to my head? Fine! I'll tell you! I had a dream that April Lewis killed Eddie and my daughter and I was so freaked out I fell out of bed and hit it on the table! Maybe I should tell you that I kept seeing Eddie's reflection in the mirror the past two days! Is that what you want to hear? You want to hear that I'm so screwed up that I keep seeing him everywhere!" She took a minute to calm down. "Do you want to hear that you were right? That I'm still in love with him? That I don't understand how I could hate him so much and love him at the same time?" And now the tears began to fall. She placed her hand over her mouth to try and control her sobbing, but she couldn't. Gil got up from his seat and pulled her into his embrace. She began to cry harder and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Cath. I know how easy it is to fall in love with someone... and how hard it is to fall out of love with them." She continued to cry into his shirt and he rocked her back as he rocked her back and forth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grissom returned to his office, holding a paper and took at his desk, across from Catherine. He rubbed his temples in thought before saying anything."Catherine, why do you think April Lewis did this so badly?"

Catherine waited a few moments and pondered his question. "I just _know_. It's a feeling, an instinct. I know she's guilty, Gil."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right?" He smirked and handed her the paper. She scanned over it carefully and then looked back at him with a confused expression. "What is this?"

"The results from the Tylenol bottle," he replied. "Matched April's prints and her son's."

"You told me you weren't going to run it," she said, still confused.

"Well, it was the only evidence we had. And like you, I have an instinct. It was surprisingly enough to get us a warrant," he explained.

"Really?" He nodded in response.

"Greg and Sara are at her apartment now." Catherine smiled at this good news.

* * *

Greg searched through April Lewis' cabinets in the kitchen as Sara looked over the stack of mail sitting on the counter. Sara through the mail back down. "Nothing interesting here." 

"No prescribed medications, hardly any food in the house either," Greg said as he continued to search.

"I'm gonna go check out the bedroom," Sara said. She walked back through the tiny hallway separating the small, unfurnished living room from the one bedroom of the apartment. She jiggled the handle to the door, but it was locked. She turned toward the police officers standing a few feet away. "Did you clear this room?"

"No ma'am, it was locked," the police officer replied. Sara then heard a clatter coming from the other side of the door.

"If it's locked, you ram the door! Someone's in there!" she screamed at the officers. "Beat the door in!" They rushed over to where Sara was standing and one of them kicked it in, holding their guns. Sara quickly followed and they saw nothing in the room. They heard the clatter again and noticed the noise coming behind another door. The officer counted to three before he opened the door and they pointed their guns inside, not seeing anyone. They all then looked down to notice April Lewis bleeding all over the ground, with a knife rested beside her. Sara bent down to feel for a pulse, and felt a weak one after a few moments. "Call the paramedics."

TBC


End file.
